Kayna  Sirius X Black
by Lily M. Albertine
Summary: Kayna Black, une des cousines de Sirius Black, marche dans le couloirs quand elle voit ce dernier maltraiter son ami Severus. Dés lors, elle prend la défense de Severus et récolte une retenue avec lui, Sirius et James. Seulement, Kayna déteste Sirius...


NA : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Kayna, ils sont tous la propriété de JK Rowlings !

Résumé : Kayna Black, une des cousines de Sirius Black, marche dans le couloirs quand elle voit ce dernier maltraiter son ami Severus. Dés lors, elle prend la défense de Severus et récolte une retenue avec lui, Sirius et James. Seulement, Kayna déteste Sirius pour une raison pas si anodine que ça...

**(Kayna + Sirius) X Black**

Je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver avec ces tarés condescendants. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Quand MacGonagall vous colle en retenue, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix et vous n'avez pas à discuter. J'imagine que vous ne comprenez rien à ce que je raconte. Laissez moi vous expliquer. Je m'appelle Kayna Black. Je suis en sixième année à Serpentard. Je suis de taille moyenne, brune aux yeux verts et à la peau de porcelaine. En effet, j'ai le malheur d'être une des cousines de ce bouffon de Sirius Black. Non pas que je sois en parfaite harmonie avec l'éducation sans pure, c'est plutôt le contraire, mais je n'arrive pas à supporter ce stupide et chieur de Gryffondor. Je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais plus ou moins réussi à l'éviter. Mais cette fois là, il ne l'a pas volé ! J'étais en chemin pour me rendre en cours de DADA. Quand ce sale bouffon a lancé un levicorpus à mon ami Severus dans, le couloir, j'ai vu rouge. Aussitôt je lui ai lancé un sort de mon cru. Il s'est donc mit à se tordre de partout en hurlant de rire. Tous les élèves présents ont eu l'occasion de se moquer de lui. Seulement, c'était sans compter MacGonagall qui passait par là. Elle nous a immédiatement donné trois heures de retenue. Les heures de retenue, ça passe, avec Severus, passe encore, mais avec Black... c'est au-dessus de mes moyens, mes nerfs n'y tiendront jamais ! Et qui dit Black, dit aussi Potter ! La solidarité mon cul oui !

C'est ainsi que je me rendis à ma première heure de retenue avec ces bouffons, en compagnie de Severus.

- Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute si tu es en retenue également, me dit Severus.

- Non, c'est de la mienne, mais je ne regrette pas ! Ce bouffon l'a bien mérité ! marmonnai-je.

Nous arrivâmes au bureau de MacGonagall et retrouvâmes les deux Maraudeurs. MacGonagall, derrière son bureau, nous détailla tranquillement de son regard sévère, les mains croisés sur son bureau.

- Très bien, par deux, vous aller nettoyer les chaudrons de potions sans magie, d'ailleurs, donnez-moi vos baguettes ! fit-elle en tendant la main.

Nous ronchonnâmes mais ne purent lui désobéir. Nous lui donnèrent donc nos baguettes. Puis, je me dirigeai vers Severus afin de former un groupe de deux.

- Miss Black, vous serez en équipe avec monsieur Black, cela devrait vous apprendre à être un peu plus respectueux l'un envers l'autre, Potter, Snape, tâchez de bien tout nettoyer, tous !

Puis elle partit. Je lançai un regard dédaigneux à Black qui fit de même tandis que Severus et Potter tentaient de se contenir pour ne pas en venir aux mains. Je me dirigeai alors vers la moitié des chaudrons que MacGonagall nous avait désigné et commençai le travail.

- Dépêche-toi sales cabot, tu ne t'imagines tout de même pas que je vais faire ça toute seule ! fis-je, acide.

- Oh, Mademoiselle a peur de salir ses petites mimines ? fit-il ironique.

Je me relevai d'un bond et lui flanquai une gifle magistral. Il me regarda, complètement chamboulé. Puis, ses yeux partirent vers mes mains, gercées et pas forcément celles d'une jeune fille au sang-pur. Je me détournai et retournai à mon ouvrage.

- N'ai pas la prétention de tout savoir de moi, Black ! dis-je, glaciale.

Sans plus un mot, il se mit à nettoyer avec moi, tandis que dans la pièce d'à côté, Severus et Potter devaient en faire de même. Ces trois heures de retenues furent plutôt longues. Depuis que je l'avais giflé, Black n'avait plus sortit un mot. Mais apparemment, il semblait se décider à reparler.

- Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tes mains soient si abîmés ? demanda-t-il sans une once de moquerie.

- Rien qui ne puisse te concerner ! répliquai-je, froide.

- Kayna... nous étions de bons amis avant, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? s'enquit-il l'air un peu mélancolique.

- Ce qui a changé ? Mais toi Black, c'est toi qui m'as lâchement abandonnée dans cette famille qui me terrifiait et que je haïssais plus que tout ! m'écriai-je.

La culpabilité ressurgit dans ses yeux. Ah, ça lui faisait mal ? Tant mieux ! J'avais beaucoup trop souffert pour le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! Je me remis au travail sans plus faire attention à lui. A la fin de toute cette corvée, je soufflais et me relevai, m'étirant un peu. Mon dos n'en pouvait plus. Un peu après, nous fûmes libérés et nous en allâmes chacun de notre côté.

Le soir venu, je me dirigeai vers la table des Serpentards et m'assis à côté de Severus. Juste en face de moi, se tenait Regulus Black, le frère de cet idiot de Sirius ! Seulement, je n'en voulais pas à Regulus mais je haïssait Sirius pour ce qu'il m'avait fait. Nous mangeâmes comme d'habitude, parlant posément sans montrer nos sentiments. Qu'est-ce que c'était fatiguant de porter un masque.

Le lendemain midi, je reçus une lettre de ma famille. Je l'ouvris sous les yeux curieux de Severus et de Regulus qui avait également reçu une lettre de ses parents. Je me figeai lorsque j'eus lu le contenu de cette lettre et en lâchais le parchemin sur lequel elle était écrite.

« Kayna,

Comme tu le sais, nous en avons déjà parlé,

nous avons décidés de te fiancer avec un de tes cousins.

Il s'agit de Regulus Black.

Nous reparlerons des détails lors de tes prochaines vacances.

Cygnus & Druella Black »

J'étais choquée, ça, c'était sûr ! Il y avait d'abord eu Bella, ensuite Cissy et maintenant c'était mon tour. Oui, je sais, logiquement, j'aurais dû être fiancée avant Cissy, mais... je l'étais en fait... C'est une très longue histoire qui me mets les nerfs et souvent, me rend malheureuse. Je me levai, roulant en boule le parchemin avant de m'en aller d'une marche que je voulais habituelle, neutre, détachée. Mais je suis à peu près sûr que mon trouble et mon mécontentement ressortit tout de même. J'imagine que Regulus devait être dans le même état que moi. Je le connaissait mais... je ne m'entendais pas vraiment avec tous les Serpentards. Si j'avais été un peu moins sombre et froide, peut-être aurais-je eu la chance d'aller à Gryffondor. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas eu cette chance. Je préférais ne pas aller en cours cet après-midi là. Je m'isolai plutôt dans le parc, assise contre le tronc d'un arbre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demanda une voix.

- Oh... je... je... commençai-je, sentant mes yeux s'embuer.

- Kayna, fit-il en me prenant contre lui et en commençant à me bercer. Là... chuut... lâche-toi...

- Mes parents... m'ont fiancée... reniflai-je.

- Qui ? demanda-t-il simplement.

- Mon cousin, Regulus Black, avouai-je.

- Oh...

Il resta là, à me réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Puis, je le sentis pensif. Je relevai la tête pour le fixer.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Oh... je... Je me demandais simplement pourquoi tu es la dernière à être fiancée, souffla-t-il. C'est vrai ça, Cissy est plus jeune que toi.

- J'étais fiancée... avant, murmurai-je.

- Et... pourquoi le "avant" ? fit-il perplexe.

- Il... sa famille et lui ont eu quelques... bref, mes parents l'ont jugé indigne et m'ont choisit un autre fiancé.

- Et... tu aimais l'autre ? demanda-t-il, l'explication commençant à lui être plus claire.

- Non ! protestai-je tout de suite - un peu trop vite en vérité - et lui faisant lever un sourcil - il n'était pas dupe du tout. En fait... je... l'aimait bien, me rattrapai-je hésitante.

- C'était qui ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Je ne veux plus prononcer son nom ! Je le hais à présent ! Il m'a abandonné ! m'écriai-je.

- Kayna... murmura-t-il. Tu ne crois pas qu'il n'a peut-être... pas eu le choix ? hésita-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas emmené avec lui ? m'écriai-je. Je ne demandais que ça ! Partir de cette famille construite sur la haine et la méfiance !

- Chuut... chuchota-t-il en me berçant pour me calmer.

Et voilà que je pleurais de nouveau. Le passé était vraiment blessant. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'il n'y avait que moi qui était blessée ? Pourquoi seulement moi ? N'ai-je pas le droit, moi aussi, d'être heureuse ? Qu'ai-je fais pour ne pas le mériter ? Je levai les yeux quand je vis les pieds de quelqu'un devant nous. C'était Regulus.

- Je suppose que toi aussi tu es au courant, fit-il neutre.

Je hochai la tête. Il hocha également la tête avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller. Je replongeai dans mes souvenirs.

Je courais dans le jardin, lui sur mes talons. Il tenta de m'attraper et je changeai brutalement de direction, le faisant tomber en avant. J'éclatais de rire. Il se releva d'un geste et me sauta dessus. Emprisonnée dans ses bras, je ne pouvais plus rien faire.

- Lâche-moi ! rigolai-je.

- Pas question ! J'ai mis longtemps à t'attraper alors je te lâche plus ! s'exclama-t-il taquin.

- S'il te plaît ! fis-je en me retournant dans ses bras pour lui faire mes yeux de chien battut.

- Oh non ! Non, fais pas ces yeux là, je t'en pris ! me supplia-t-il. Je ne peux pas le supporter... je plaisantais ! se reprit-il en éclatant de rire.

Je boudais alors, il sourit et me serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Nos cheveux noirs s'entremêlant.

Je me repris et retombai dans la réalité. Au moins, de ce passé cruel, me restait quelques beaux souvenirs. Je me relevai et remerciai Severus d'avoir été là pour moi. Je me dirigeai alors vers le hall de Poudlard. Et... tombai sur LA personne que je ne voulais SURTOUT PAS voir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit-il en voyant mes yeux légèrement rouge.

- Ça ne te concerne absolument pas, Black ! crachai-je avant de le dépasser sous les yeux médusés de ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait Sirius ? Je veux dire... pour qu'elle sois si... hésita son ami, Potter.

- Mais rien, fit-il tout aussi surpris.

- Rien ? repris-je en me tournant vers eux. Ah oui ? Tu n'as absolument RIEN FAIT ! Et c'est justement ça le problème ! criai-je.

- Mais que me reproches-tu ? s'écria-t-il.

- Ce que je te reproche ? D'être parti quand je comptais sur toi ! Imbécile !

- Le fait que j'ai quitté la famille ne veut pas dire que je t'ai abandonnée !

- Ah oui ? Tiens, lis donc ça ! m'écriai-je en lui mettant la boule de parchemin dans la main. Je suis fiancée à ton frère maintenant ! fis-je les larmes roulant le longs de mes yeux tandis qu'il parcourait la lettre des yeux. Et tout ça c'est ta faute !

- Sirius... t'aurais pas oublié de nous dire quelque chose ? demanda Potter qui ne suivait plus.

- Kayna et moi étions... promis l'un à l'autre, avoua Sirius.

- Et tu m'as abandonnée en quittant la famille ! pleurai-je de plus belle en partant en courant afin de me réfugier dans un coin où personne ne viendrait m'ennuyer.

Je me cachai dans l'une des classes non-utilisées à cet heure plutôt tardive. Je pleurais alors tout ce que j'avais de larmes dans mon corps. Mon coeur avait beaucoup saigné jusqu'à présent, et pourtant, il continuait encore. Pourquoi saignait-il pour cet imbécile ? Pourquoi même maintenant ? J'étais pourtant sûre de le haïr à présent ! Alors pourquoi ? La porte de la salle s'ouvrit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fis-je, agressive, en essuyant mes larmes.

- Tout simplement te parler ! Il faut qu'on mettent les choses au clair, d'accord ? fit-il en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Je t'écoute !

- Kayna, le fait que j'ai quitté la famille ne voulait pas dire que je renonçais à toi, bien au contraire ! Si j'ai quitté cette famille, c'était dans l'espoir de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, pour moi, mais surtout, pour toi ! expliqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas emmenée avec toi ? sanglotai-je.

- Je n'étais pas sûr que tu le voudrais, répondit-il.

- Tu aurais pu me le demander !

- Kayna... il y a une façon très simple pour que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous.

- Comment ?

- Quitte cette famille ! Quitte cette famille que tu détestes, et viens avec moi, déclara-t-il.

- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu seras toujours là pour moi ? fis-je méfiante.

- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu m'aimeras toujours ? Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que nous serons heureux ? Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que... Rien ! Rien du tout, seulement la confiance mutuelle et l'amour que l'on se porte depuis notre enfance, Kayna. Ce que nous n'avons jamais pu nier ni avouer.

- Sirius... Tu me promets qu'on sera ensemble ? m'enquis-je inquiète.

- Je le promets, assura-t-il en prenant mes mains pour me remettre debout. Alors ? C'est oui ?

- Oui quoi ?

- Tu quittes la famille pour moi ?

- De toute façon, rien ne peut être pire que le famille, donc je suppose que même toi... le taquinai-je.

Il me fit un sourire amusé. Peut-être était-il soulagé que je sois redevenue moi-même. Seulement, une ombre persistait toujours dans le tableau ! J'allais annoncer ça à mes parents, ok. Mais qui prouve qu'ils allaient accepter et me laisser partir ? Ils ont déjà renié Andromeda, qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'ils ne feront pas tout et n'importe quoi pour me retenir ? Sirius dû voir l'inquiétude sur mon visage car il se pencha et me releva le menton pour me fixer dans les yeux.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne vont pas tenter n'importe quoi pour t'empêcher de partir. Dans le fond... tu es pour eux ce que j'étais pour ma mère, murmura-t-il en se penchant d'avantage jusqu'à effleurer mes lèvres.

- Sirius... tu m'aides à leur écrire une lettre de notre crû ? souris-je mesquine.

- Comment pourrais-je refuser ? répondit-il avec ce même sourire.

Il me prit la main et m'entraîna derrière lui. Direction la tour des Gryffondors. Il me fit entrer et je me fis fusiller du regard par toutes les filles de la salle commune. Je vois d'ici ce qu'elles devaient se dire : « C'est elle, la fiancée de Regulus Black ! Et maintenant elle veux se faire le grand frère ? Elle manque pas de culot ! » ou encore « Qu'est-ce que cette sale Serpentard fait ici ? Comment ose-t-elle être aussi familière avec Sirius ? ». Si je n'étais pas aussi apeurée par tout ce qui allait se passer à l'avenir, je me serais bien foutu de leur gueules ! Et je suis sûre que Sirius ne m'aurait pas laissée le faire toute seule ! On s'installa sur l'une des tables, regardés de travers par les autres. Il prit un morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre.

- Bon, alors... que va-t-on bien pouvoir leur écrire ? se demanda-t-il.

- Hum... que penses-tu de : « Cher parents, quelle joie de voir que je ne vous sers pas qu'à renforcer certains mien entre la famille ! Je suis vraiment très touchée ! », ironisai-je, le faisant éclater de rire.

- Ça sonne pas mal, mais je pense qu'il faut mettre la barre bien plus haut, sourit-il.

- Je t'écoute ! fis-je avec un sourire intéressé.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu dis de : « Chers (ou pas) parents, je serais ravie de me fiancer à Regulus Black, mais le fait est que vous m'avez déjà fiancée, et je suis au regret de vous informer que votre deuxième choix est vraiment hilarant ! ».

- Hum... bof... tu peux faire beaucoup mieux que ça Sirius, répondis-je en faisant la moue.

- Tu as raison ! fit-il en se caressant le menton, réfléchissant.

- Hum... j'ai une idée, faisons plus simple !

Sur ce, je trempai ma plume dans l'encre et commençai à écrire.

Chers parents,

Je suis navrée (en fait non, pas dut tout même),

mais Sirius et moi avons décidé de maintenir nos fiançailles alors...

Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas être présente à mes propres fiançailles

avec son petit frère.

Et, si cela ne vous convient pas, je serais extrêmement ravie

de quitter cette si chaleureuse famille qu'est la votre !

Je vous souhaite de très désastreuses annulations

de fiançailles et de continuer à vous haïr

dans cette horrible famille !

Adieu !

PS : Sirius vous salue !

Kayna Black

Sirius ne tint plus et éclata de rire à s'en rouler sous la table. Un instant, j'eus peur qu'il ne s'étouffe ou qu'il ne parvienne plus à reprendre son souffle.

- C'est trop peut-être ? fis-je avec une moue innocente et horrifiée feinte.

- Pas du tout, c'est même très bien, fit-il entre deux éclats de rire tandis qu'il essuyait une larme de rire au coin de son œil.

- Tu me rassures ! souris-je faussement soulagée.

A ce moment, Potter et toute la troupe arrivèrent pour nous voir tous les deux. Ils se regardèrent tous, sans comprendre pourquoi on était ensemble dans la salle commune.

- Sirius, tu m'expliques ? s'enquit Potter.

- Mais bien sûr, Kayna et moi venons d'annoncer sur parchemin que nous maintenions nos fiançailles et venons d'envoyer balader notre famille, sourit-il en secouant le morceau de parchemin.

- Fiancés ? s'écrièrent les autres Gryffondors, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles.

- Oui, depuis notre plus tendre enfance, si vous voulez tout savoir ! en rajouta Sirius. J'ai oublié quelque chose ? me demanda-t-il.

- Hum... non, fis-je en réfléchissant. Ah, si ! me repris-je.

Il me regarda, étonné. Avec un sourire espiègle, je l'attirai à moi et plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il en oublia tout le reste et me serra dans ses bras, répondant avec fougue à ce baiser à l'improviste. Potter souriait, heureux, sûrement, que tout ce soit arrangé. Les autres, restaient bouche bée sans savoir que faire.

Nous allâmes ensuite nous balader un peu tous les deux, échangeant des baisers passionnés à chaque tournant sans pouvoir nous en empêcher. On s'était enfin retrouvé et j'avais l'impression que mon coeur se consumait à vitesse grand V. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte plus tôt que, la haine que j'avais entretenue à son égard, n'était en faite que la manifestation de mon amour pour lui blessé. Et lui, il avait continué à m'aimer sans comprendre pourquoi je commençais à le haïr. Mais à présent, nous étions de nouveau ensembles. Et rien d'autre ne comptait ce soir là. Nous passâmes dans le couloir de la salle sur demande. Sirius me lança un regard plus qu'évident. Je lui souris pour simple réponse. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes dans la salle sur demande, à faire monter la température entre nous. Jusqu'à ce que nous jugeâmes nos vêtements trop superflus pour nous en débarrasser. C'est pourquoi, passant mes mains sous son T-shirt et les remontant vers le haut en caressant sa peau, je finis par le lui enlever pour venir parsemer son torse de tendres baisers. Il me caressa doucement les cheveux avant de me faire relever la tête pour s'emparer de mes lèvres. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour envoyer mon haut rejoindre le sien. Ses lèvres laissaient un tracer brûlant le long de mon cou jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine. Il détacha alors l'agrafe de mon soutient-gorge pour mieux me faire perdre la tête avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Je laissais échapper sans le vouloir, un petit gémissement de contentement. Il sourit tout en reposant ses lèvres dans mon cou puis sur les miennes. Jugeant l'espace entre nous trop grand, il me souleva dans ses bras, me permettant d'entourer sa taille de mes jambes, tout en continuant de parsemer ma peau de baisers. Il me faisait totalement perdre mon self-contrôle. Il me faisait carrément perdre la tête. Jugeant que tout s'éternisait, je déboutonnai son jean. Il arrêta ses baisers pour sourire, amusé, avant de repartir à l'assaut. Il me posa sur une table apparut je ne sais comment et enleva son jean avant de revenir entre mes jambes, se coller à mon corps. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, c'était de la torture. Une douce torture qu'il me faisait subir. Je décidai de lui rendre la pareil, me mettant à embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau, du menton au nombril, le faisant frissonner de désir et grogner de plaisir. Il jugea sans doute ma torture trop dure à supporter car il reprit avidement possession de mes lèvres avant de s'écarter pour m'enlever mon jean si gênant à cet instant. J'aurais pourtant juré qu'il l'adorait. C'était son préféré parmi tous ceux que j'avais ! Il ne me laissa pas le temps de dire le fond de ma pensée, reprenant le contrôle de ma bouche sans aucune hésitation, aucune gêne. C'était lui qui menait la danse, et je le suivais, complètement confiante. Bientôt, nous ne supportâmes plus le barrage que formaient nos sous-vêtements. Il les retira sans perdre de temps avant de jouer avec ses doigts, faisant naître en moi des sensations qui ne devrait jamais être permises. Je le suppliai d'aller plus vite, il ne m'écoutait pas, se bornant à continuer comme il le voulait, m'amenant, bien malgré moi, à bouger mon bassin pour augmenter la cadence. Jugeant que c'était suffisant, il passa à l'étape supérieur, se positionnant entre mes jambes, il entra en moi en douceur, dans un gémissement commun de plaisir intense. Il resta ainsi, sans faire le moindre mouvement, s'entêtant à embrasser chaque centimètres de la peau de mon cou avant de revenir à mes lèvres qu'il emprisonna avec avidité, nos langues commençant un ballet furieux, tous deux cherchant à mener la danse. Puis, il commença à bouger, se retirant, m'arrachant un cri de mécontentement, pour mieux plonger en moi, me faisant crier de surprise et de plaisir. Il recommença ce petit manège plusieurs fois, avant de faire des vas-et-viens plus rapides et profonds. Devenant de plus en plus brutal à ma demande. Puis, dans un dernier coup de reins, il nous expédia tous deux au septième ciel. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais épuisée, et dans un état d'extase total. Ses lèvres frôlaient mon cou, allant et venant. Je lâchai ses cheveux, que j'avais tenus tout le long de notre ébat, et passai mes bras autour de son cou, le serrant contre moi. Ses bras autour de ma tailles firent de même, nous collant l'un contre l'autre. Puis, il se retira et nous nous rhabillâmes. Nous jetâmes un coup d'œil à l'heure, puis nous nous déshabillâmes de nouveau pour entrer dans le lit qui était apparut sous nos yeux afin de recommencer ce que nous venions de faire avant de nous endormir, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans les draps de satins rouges et ors.

Le lendemain, Sirius et moi avons envoyé le hibou apporter ce message à mes "Très chers" parents. Puis, nous sommes descendus main dans la main jusque dans la grande salle. Et ses amis m'ont accueillis avec de grands sourires parmi eux, tandis qu'à la table des Serpentards, ils étaient sans doute tous à me donner le même statut que Sirius. C'est à dire une traitre à mon sang. Mais le pire, c'est que j'en étais fière.

La réponse de mes parents ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. Le lendemain, on avait la lettre m'annonçant que si je faisais cela, je ne serais plus leur fille. Sirius et moi nous sommes regardés, puis on a éclaté de rire. Je pense que le fait de ne pas leur répondre était assez parlant pour eux. Car après cela, je n'avais plus d'argent, j'étais complètement déshéritée. Mais l'important demeurait. J'étais avec Sirius, alors peu m'importait le reste. Sirius était là, je commençais à bien m'entendre avec ses amis, alors pourquoi s'en faire ? La vie est belle. Et pour le mariage... ça attendra un peu. Tout les deux, on va profiter des joies de la vie de couple qui s'offre à nous. Une première pour nous deux ! Mais je pense que comme tout le monde, on devrait s'en sortir.

Fin !

Voilà, c'était juste une petite histoire pour passer le temps, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu !

Avant de partir, petit passage vers la case Reviews, ce serait sympa, merci !


End file.
